1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a light source apparatus, and more particularly, to a light source apparatus for an optical projecting system. A light source is disposed on a first optical axis. A second optical axis is perpendicular to the first optical axis. A plurality of light-guiding devices are respectively disposed on the first optical axis, the second optical axis, the first light source or the second light source, for guiding the light emitted by the light sources to be parallel to the second optical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a light source apparatus for an optical projecting system of the prior art. The light source apparatus 1 as shown in FIG. 1 includes a right light source 11 and a left light source 12. The right light source 11 is disposed on an upper light axis 14. The left light source 12 is disposed on a lower light axis 15. The upper light axis 14 is parallel to the lower light axis 15. A light source reflection module 13 is disposed between the right light source 11 and the left light source 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating the light source reflection module of the light source apparatus of the prior art. The same description as in FIG. 1 will not be described again. The light source reflection module 13 has an upper light source reflection mirror 131 and a lower light source reflection mirror 132, for reflecting light emitted from the light source. The upper light source reflection mirror 131 is set over the lower light source reflection mirror 132. The upper light source reflection mirror 131 and the lower light source reflection mirror 132 are flat reflection mirrors.
The two light sources of the light source apparatus for an optical projecting system of the prior art are set on two light axes parallel to each other. Therefore, the size of the light source apparatus of the prior art must be big enough to contain the light sources on different light axes. However, the light source apparatus of the prior art is too large, and it is inconvenient to use.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a light source apparatus which can accommodate the two light sources but have a smaller size than the prior art. For this reason, the inventor shows his creativity and develops his invention to the best. Therefore, the invention is created.